Королевство Искорки. Часть 2/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- A_very_bright_sunlight_at_Canterlot_S4E26.png Luna_-we_cannot_have_what_he_is_looking_for-_S4E26.png Twilight_-and_give_up_my_magic-_S4E26.png Twilight_hears_Luna_talk_S4E26.png Luna_-Our_magic_cannot_just_disappear_into_thin_air-_S4E26.png Luna_-Somepony_must_keep_it_safe-_S4E26.png Cadance_-That_somepony_is_you,_Twilight-_S4E26.png Twilight_-Why_me--_S4E26.png Celestia_-is_aware_that_a_fourth_Alicorn_princess_exists-_S4E26.png Celestia_-If_we_transfer_our_magic_to_you-_S4E26.png Cadance_-Do_you_understand_what_we're_asking-_S4E26.png Twilight_-It's_just-_S4E26.png Twilight_-I'm_only_now_learning-_S4E26.png Twilight_-To_take_on_even_more-_S4E26.png Cadance_holds_Twilight's_hoof_S4E26.png Celestia_and_Luna_nodding_S4E26.png Twilight_-Taking_on_this_task-_S4E26.png Twilight_-but_with_the_help_of_my_friends-_S4E26.png Celestia_'I'm_sorry,_Princess_Twilight'_S4E26.png Celestia_-you_must_keep_your_new_abilities_a_secret-_S4E26.png Twilight_a_bit_upset_S4E26.png Twilight_determined_S4E26.png Twilight_-I_will_not_fail_to_do_my_duty!-_S4E26.png Celestia_-Then_we_must_begin_at_once-_S4E26.png The_three_princesses_at_their_position_S4E26.png The_three_princesses_around_Twilight_S4E26.png Celestia_about_to_transfer_her_magic_S4E26.png Luna_about_to_transfer_her_magic_S4E26.png Twilight_sees_other_princesses_about_to_transfer_their_magic_S4E26.png Celestia_with_glowing_eye_S4E26.png Cadance_with_glowing_eye_S4E26.png Luna_with_glowing_eye_S4E26.png Big_ball_of_alicorn_magic_S4E26.png Big_ball_of_alicorn_magic_forming_S4E26.png Twilight_a_bit_worried_S4E26.png Alicorn_magic_transferred_to_Twilight_S4E26.png Twilight_braces_herself_S4E26.png Discord_feeling_shaky_S4E26.png Discord_-That_can't_be_right-_S4E26.png Tirek_-What_can't_be_right--_S4E26.png Discord_-Carry_on-_S4E26.png Tirek_walking_S4E26.png Celestia_and_Luna_looking_at_Twilight_S4E26.png Cadance_looking_at_Twilight_S4E26.png Twilight_powered_up_S4E26.png Celestia,_Luna_and_Cadance_looking_at_Twilight_S4E26.png Twilight brimming with Alicorn magic S4E26.png Twilight_with_all_of_the_alicorn_magic_S4E26.png Twilight_now_with_all_the_alicorn_magic_S4E26.png Twilight_running_towards_Celestia_S4E26.png Twilight_hugging_Celestia_while_teary-eyed_S4E26.png Celestia without her cutie mark S4E26.png Luna without part of her cutie mark S4E26.png Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png |-| 2 = Возвращение в библиотеку ---- Golden Oak Library at night S4E26.png Twilight walking quietly S4E26.png Spike_-You_weren't_gone_very_long-_S4E26.png Twilight_hears_Spike_S4E26.png Twilight_-Yep!-_S4E26.png Twilight_involuntarily_levitating_books_S4E26.png Twilight_nervous_grin_S4E26.png Spike_stretching_himself_S4E26.png Spike_goes_back_to_sleep_S4E26.png Twilight_-The_sun_should_be_up_by_now-_S4E26.png Twilight's_magic_charged_S4E26.png Twilight_-The_sun_should_be_up_by_now!-_S4E26.png Twilight_looking_at_the_moon_S4E26.png Twilight_-You_can_do_this-_S4E26.png Twilight's_electrifying_magic_S4E26.png Twilight's_horn_glowing_S4E26.png The_moon_about_to_be_moved_S4E26.png Twilight_slowly_levitating_S4E26.png The_moon_moved_down_S4E26.png The_moon_being_moved_all_over_the_sky_S4E26.png The_sun_being_moved_all_over_the_sky_S4E26.png The_moon_rises_back_up_S4E26.png The_sun_rises_back_up_S4E26.png |-| 3 = Встречая Шайнинга Армора и Принцесс ---- Shining_Armor_and_guards_see_the_sun_moving_S4E26.png The_guards_hovering_S4E26.png Shining_Armor's_helmet_disappears_S4E26.png Discord_wearing_Shining's_helmet_S4E26.png Discord_-whatever_are_you_doing_here--_S4E26.png Shining_-Back_off,_traitor-_S4E26.png Shining_and_Discord_looking_at_Tirek_S4E26.png Tirek's_legs_S4E26.png Tirek_sucking_away_the_guard's_magic_S4E26.png Tirek_-Abandoning_his_true_nature-_S4E26.png Shining_shoots_magic_beam_S4E26.png Tirek_holding_a_ball_of_magic_S4E26.png Tirek_throws_magic_ball_into_his_mouth_S4E26.png Tirek_smiling_S4E26.png Tirek_holding_Shining's_muzzle_S4E26.png Tirek_sucks_out_Shining's_magic_S4E26.png Shining's_legs_shaking_S4E26.png Shining_Armor_powerless_S4E26.png Shining_-How..._could_you..._do_this...--_S4E26.png Shining_Armor_on_the_ground_powerless_S4E26.png Discord_looking_at_Shining_Armor_S4E26.png Tirek_-Why_don't_you_go_and_have_a_little_fun--_S4E26.png Tirek and Discord on a bridge S4E26.png Discord_giggling_S4E26.png The_princesses_weak_S4E26.png Celestia_rises_up_S4E26.png Tirek_destroys_the_door_S4E26.png Tirek_facing_the_princesses_S4E26.png Tirek_levitating_Celestia_S4E26.png Tirek_trying_to_suck_out_Celestia's_magic_S4E26.png Tirek surprised S4E26.png Tirek_-What_have_you_done--_S4E26.png Celestia_smiling_S4E26.png Tirek_trying_to_suck_out_Luna's_magic_S4E26.png Tirek_trying_to_suck_out_Cadance's_magic_S4E26.png Tirek's reaction S4E26.png Tirek_shouting_S4E26.png|'"Где..."' Tirek_-is_your_magic-!-_S4E26.png|'"...ваша магия?!"' |-| 4 = Проблемы с магией ---- Door_about_to_be_blown_up_S4E26.png Door_blows_up_S4E26.png Twilight_at_the_library_entrance_S4E26.png Twilight_-I_have_to_gain_better_control-_S4E26.png Spike_sees_Twilight_running_away_S4E26.png Spike_following_a_running_Twilight_S4E26.png Twilight_-gotta_go...somewhere-_S4E26.png Twilight_flies_away_fast_S4E26.png Twilight_flying_really_fast_S4E26.png Rainbow_observing_from_a_cloud_S4E26.png Rainbow_sees_Twilight_flying_away_S4E26.png Rainbow_gets_spinned_around_S4E26.png Rainbow_looking_at_Twilight_flying_away_S4E26.png Rainbow_sees_Twilight_fly_away_really_fast_S4E26.png Rainbow_flying_after_Twilight_S4E26.png Rarity,_Pinkie_and_Applejack_look_at_each_other_S4E26.png Fluttershy_running_S4E26.png Twilight_flying_towards_the_ground_S4E26.png Twilight_hits_the_ground_S4E26.png Twilight_lands_on_the_ground_S4E26.png Twilight's_friends_surrounding_Twilight_S4E26.png Twilight_with_an_electrifying_magical_energy_S4E26.png Twilight_-I_must_have_caught_a_particularly_strong_breeze-_S4E26.png Twilight_-or_something-_S4E26.png Rainbow_-because_there_wasn't_any_breeze_up_there-_S4E26.png Twilight_-but_I_don't_really_have_time-_S4E26.png Twilight_electrified_S4E26.png Twilight_smiling_S4E26.png Rarity_-Another_visit_to_the_Castle_of_the_Two_Sisters,_I_presume--_S4E26.png Twilight's_friends_with_big_grins_S4E26.png Twilight_-Not_today!-_S4E26.png Twilight_gets_electrified_again_S4E26.png Twilight_-Tirek_may_still_be_a_threat-_S4E26.png Twilight_-and_encourage_everypony_to_remain_inside-_S4E26.png Twilight_about_to_fly_S4E26.png Twilight_stops_herself_S4E26.png Twilight_walking_S4E26.png Twilight_walking_away_S4E26.png Twilight's_friends_see_Twilight_walking_away_S4E26.png |-| 5 = Четвертая принцесса ---- Tirek_sitting_at_the_throne_S4E26.png The_princesses_looking_at_Tirek_S4E26.png Tirek_-How_does_it_feel-_S4E26.png Tirek_with_orbs_showcasing_each_of_the_pony_races_S4E26.png Tirek_smashing_the_orbs_S4E26.png Celestia_-You_will_not_prevail-_S4E26.png Tirek_conjuring_up_a_portal_to_Tartarus_S4E26.png Luna_transported_to_Tartarus_S4E26.png Cadance_transported_to_Tartarus_S4E26.png Celestia_transported_to_Tartarus_S4E26.png Portal_to_Tartarus_closed_S4E26.png Tirek_smile_S4E26.png Tirek_hears_Discord_S4E26.png Discord_playing_with_a_stained_glass_window_S4E26.png Tirek_-Of_course-_S4E26.png Tirek_taking_off_his_medallion_S4E26.png Tirek_presents_his_medallion_S4E26.png Tirek_wearing_Discord_his_medallion_S4E26.png Discord_looking_at_Tirek's_medallion_S4E26.png Discord_-I_do_love_a_good_accessory-_S4E26.png Discord_stroking_his_beard_S4E26.png Stained_glass_window_showing_Tirek_and_Discord_holding_a_sword_and_a_sandwich_respectively_S4E26.png Tirek_-Amusing-_S4E26.png Tirek_walking_inside_the_castle_S4E26.png Tirek_sees_something_S4E26.png Tirek_looking_at_stained_glass_window_showing_Twilight_S4E26.png Tirek pointing at stained glass window S4E26.png Tirek_-is_this_meant_to_be_humorous-!-_S4E26.png Discord_-I_haven't_touched_that_one_yet-_S4E26.png Tirek --there's a fourth--- S4E26.png Tirek_pointing_at_Discord_S4E26.png Discord_-that_you_truly_considered_this_a_team_effort-_S4E26.png Discord_holding_medallion_S4E26.png Tirek_-where_can_we_find_this_fourth_princess--_S4E26.png Tirek_grabbing_Discord's_neck_S4E26.png Discord_laughing_S4E26.png Discord_-Princess_Twilight_lives_above_a_library-_S4E26.png Discord_looking_at_Tirek_S4E26.png Tirek_-Not_for_much_longer-_S4E26.png Tirek using magic S4E26.png Stained_glass_window_of_Twilight_melted_S4E26.png |-| 6 = Обман Дискорда ---- Tumbleweed tumbling away in Ponyville S4E26.png Fluttershy 'I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek' S4E26.png Rainbow -I'll bet he takes his sweet time- S4E26.png Fluttershy and Rainbow hears Discord S4E26.png Fluttershy and Discord hugging S4E26.png Fluttershy -Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches-- S4E26.png Discord showing Fluttershy a plate of cucumber sandwiches S4E26.png Discord drops the plate S4E26.png Discord imprisons Twilight's friends S4E26.png Twilight's friends imprisoned S4E26.png Tirek_-You've_gathered_up_all_of_them-_S4E26.png Discord_-And_her_little_dragon,_too-_S4E26.png Spike_trying_to_bite_Discord's_finger_S4E26.png Fluttershy_crying_S4E26.png Fluttershy_-I_thought_we_were_friends!-_S4E26.png Discord_'Oh,_we_were'_S4E26.png Discord_-But_Tirek_offered_me_so_much_more-_S4E26.png Discord_-Surely_you_saw_this_coming-_S4E26.png Fluttershy_-I_didn't-_S4E26.png Tirek_using_his_magic_S4E26.png Main_cast's_cage_being_levitated_S4E26.png Rarity,_Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_sees_their_cage_being_levitated_S4E26.png Pinkie,_Applejack_and_Spike_sees_their_cage_being_levitated_S4E26.png Tirek_sucking_away_all_the_magic_of_Twilight's_friends_S4E26.png Discord_sad_S4E26.png Tirek_smiles_S4E26.png Main_cast's_cage_put_back_onto_the_ground_S4E26.png Tirek_growing_in_size_S4E26.png Tirek_-You_really_think_she'd_do_anything_for_them--_S4E26.png Discord_-it_will_be_yours-_S4E26.png Discord_-Soon_there_won't_be_a_Pegasus,_Earth_pony_or_unicorn-_S4E26.png Discord_-who_will_be_able_to_stand_up_against_us-_S4E26.png Discord_hears_Tirek_S4E26.png Tirek_-Who_said_anything_about_us--_S4E26.png Discord_being_levitated_S4E26.png Tirek_-You've_helped_me_grow_strong-_S4E26.png Tirek_levitating_Discord_S4E26.png Discord_looking_at_his_pony_friends_S4E26.png Tirek's_eyes_S4E26.png Close-up_of_Tirek's_eyes_S4E26.png Tirek_about_to_suck_away_Discord's_magic_S4E26.png Discord's_magic_sucked_away_S4E26.png Tirek_sucking_away_Discord's_magic_S4E26.png Discord's_magic_getting_sucked_away_by_Tirek_S4E26.png Discord_on_the_ground_while_Tirek_walks_away_S4E26.png Discord_holding_the_medallion_S4E26.png Discord_-A_gift_from_someone_close_to_you-_S4E26.png Tirek_-My_brother_who_betrayed_me-_S4E26.png Tirek_-It_is_as_worthless_as_he_is-_S4E26.png Tirek_walks_away_S4E26.png Applejack_to_Discord_-Surely_you_saw_this_comin'-_S4E26.png Discord_-I_didn't-_S4E26.png Discord_looking_at_the_medallion_S4E26.png Discord_-I_truly_didn't-_S4E26.png |-| 7 = Битва за Эквестрию ---- Castle_of_the_Royal_Pony_Sisters_S4E26.png Twilight_on_a_cliff_S4E26.png Twilight_-I_can_do_this-_S4E26.png Twilight_using_her_magic_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_S4E26.png Twilight_-Perfectly_controlled_teleportation-_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_at_the_Canterlot_Castle_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_at_a_waterfall_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_on_a_buffalo_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_at_a_rock_S4E26.png Twilight_stuck_S4E26.png Twilight_hears_Tirek_S4E26.png Twilight_uses_her_magic_S4E26.png Tirek_'You_have_something_that_belongs_to_me!'_S4E26.png Twilight_flies_off_S4E26.png Twilight_flying_fast_S4E26.png Twilight_flying_past_Tirek_S4E26.png Twilight_looks_behind_S4E26.png Twilight_flying_away_S4E26.png Twilight_landing_on_the_ground_S4E26.png Twilight_hits_Tirek_S4E26.png Twilight_looks_up_S4E26.png The_mighty_Tirek_S4E26.png Twilight_looking_up_at_Tirek_S4E26.png Twilight_and_Tirek_face-to-face_S4E26.png Tirek_about_to_conjure_up_a_magic_beam_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_away_S4E26.png Tirek_sees_that_Twilight_has_disappeared_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_on_the_library_S4E26.png Twilight_looks_into_the_telescope_S4E26.png Tirek_viewed_through_the_telescope_S4E26.png Magic_beam_about_to_hit_the_library_S4E26.png Twilight_reacts_S4E26.png Golden_Oak_Library_blasted_by_the_magic_beam_S4E26.png Twilight_escapes_the_library_with_Owlowiscious_S4E26.png Twilight_falls_onto_the_ground_S4E26.png Twilight_shocked_S4E26.png Golden_Oak_Library_destroyed_S4E26.png Twilight_and_Owlowiscious_sad_S4E26.png Owlowiscious_flies_away_S4E26.png Twilight_ready_to_battle_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_in_the_sky_S4E26.png Twilight_shoots_a_colorful_magic_beam_S4E26.png Tirek_protects_himself_from_the_magic_beam_S4E26.png Tirek_shielding_himself_from_Twilight's_magic_beam_S4E26.png Tirek_gets_pushed_back_S4E26.png Tirek_trying_to_overcome_the_magic_beam's_force_S4E26.png Mushroom_cloud_S4E26.png Tirek_rises_up_S4E26.png Twilight_lands_S4E26.png Twilight_angry_S4E26.png Tirek_-Now_I_understand-_S4E26.png Twilight_angry_while_using_her_magic_S4E26.png Rocks_rise_up_S4E26.png Twilight_about_to_fly_fast_S4E26.png Twilight takes off S4E26.png Twilight_flies_off_fast_S4E26.png Twilight_flying_towards_Tirek_S4E26.png Tirek_shooting_magic_beam_S4E26.png Twilight_shielding_herself_from_Tirek's_magic_beam_S4E26.png Twilight_shielding_herself_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_back_onto_the_ground_S4E26.png Twilight_shoots_laser_beam_at_Tirek_S4E26.png Tirek's_face_being_shot_by_laser_beam_S4E26.png Tirek_pushes_Twilight's_magic_beam_away_S4E26.png Tirek_about_to_levitate_Twilight_S4E26.png Twilight_being_levitated_S4E26.png Tirek_levitating_Twilight_S4E26.png Tirek_throws_Twilight_towards_the_mountain_S4E26.png Twilight_hits_the_mountain_S4E26.png Twilight_at_a_mountain_with_a_magic_aura_around_her_S4E26.png Twilight_sees_Tirek_S4E26.png Tirek_throws_himself_towards_the_mountain_S4E26.png Tirek_goes_through_the_mountain_S4E26.png Tirek_pushing_through_the_mountain_S4E26.png Twilight_on_Tirek_S4E26.png Twilight_teleports_away_from_Tirek_S4E26.png Twilight_forming_a_magic_beam_S4E26.png Twilight_shoots_Tirek_away_with_great_force_S4E26.png Tirek_falls_onto_the_ground_S4E26.png Twilight_flying_fast_towards_the_ground_S4E26.png Magic_beam_shot_onto_Tirek_S4E26.png Twilight_lands_onto_the_ground_S4E26.png Twilight_sees_Tirek's_magic_beam_shot_S4E26.png Tirek_lifts_a_piece_of_the_earth_S4E26.png A_piece_of_the_earth_thrown_afar_S4E26.png Twilight_flies_away_S4E26.png Tirek_about_to_smash_the_ground_S4E26.png Tirek_smashes_the_ground_S4E26.png Twilight_destroys_a_rock_S4E26.png Twilight_destroys_a_rock_2_S4E26.png Twilight_destroys_a_rock_3_S4E26.png Twilight_preparing_her_magic_beam_S4E26.png Tirek_shoots_out_a_magic_beam_S4E26.png Twilight_shoots_out_a_magic_beam_S4E26.png The_magic_beams_of_Twilight_and_Tirek_about_to_collide_S4E26.png A_big_explosion_S4E26.png |-| 8 = Отказ от магии ---- Tirek covered in rocks S4E26.png Tirek rising up S4E26.png Twilight and Tirek face-to-face with each other S4E26.png Twilight looking angry S4E26.png Twilight facing Tirek S4E26.png Twilight's friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Applejack, Rainbow and Spike trapped in their bubble prisons S4E26.png Rarity and Pinkie trapped in their bubble prisons S4E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her bubble prison S4E26.png Tirek -Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria- S4E26.png Twilight gasp S4E26.png Main cast shouting at Twilight S4E26.png Tirek -What's it going to be-- S4E26.png Twilight in a dilemma S4E26.png Twilight sees her friends trapped in their bubble prisons S4E26.png Fluttershy -We aren't worth it!- S4E26.png Discord 'You're the pony that taught me' S4E26.png Discord closes his eyes S4E26.png Tirek stomps onto the ground S4E26.png Tirek -and I want it now!- S4E26.png Twilight looking S4E26.png Pinkie's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Rarity's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Applejack's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Rainbow's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Fluttershy's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Twilight's Rainbow Glow S4E25.png Twilight's realization moment S4E26.png Twilight thinking S4E26.png Twilight -I will give you my magic- S4E26.png Twilight -in exchange for my friends- S4E26.png Twilight's friends gasp S4E26.png Tirek -As you wish- S4E26.png Pinkie and Spike freed S4E26.png Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity freed S4E26.png Fluttershy freed S4E26.png Discord still inside his bubble prison S4E26.png Twilight -All of my friends- S4E26.png Tirek -After the way he has betrayed you- S4E26.png Discord regretful S4E26.png Twilight -Release him!- S4E26.png Discord -If that's what you want- S4E26.png Discord freed S4E26.png Discord apologizes to Fluttershy S4E26.png Fluttershy teary-eyed S4E26.png Tirek about to take away all the alicorn magic S4E26.png Alicorn magic sucked away from Twilight S4E26.png Tirek sucking away all the alicorn magic from Twilight S4E26.png Tirek consuming the alicorn magic S4E26.png Twilight falls down S4E26.png Tirek growing much bigger S4E26.png Tirek becoming even more powerful S4E26.png |-| 9 = Сила Радуги! ---- Twilight's friends gathering around Twilight S4E26.png Main 6 and Spike hears Discord S4E26.png Discord -something more valuable than friendship- S4E26.png Discord with the medallion S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord -But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship- S4E26.png Discord giving Twilight the medallion S4E26.png Twilight's key shimmering S4E26.png Twilight's pupils turn back to normal S4E26.png Applejack -You think that might be the last one we need-- S4E26.png Twilight -We have to get to the chest- S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Mane 6, Spike and Discord gathering around the chest S4E26.png Medallion being transformed S4E26.png Twilight gets her key S4E26.png Twilight's key inserted into the keyhole S4E26.png Twilight feels the earth shaking S4E26.png Tirek destroying the trees S4E26.png Twilight -I think we have to do this together!- S4E26.png The Mane 6 unlocking the chest S4E26.png The chest shining S4E26.png The Mane 6 sees a rainbow coming out of the chest S4E26.png The_rainbow_goes_into_the_Element_of_Magic_S4E26.png Rainbow_glow_branching_out_S4E26.png Element_of_Generosity_glows_S4E26.png Element_of_Laughter_glows_S4E26.png The_Tree_of_Harmony_sparkling_S4E26.png Mane_6_powered_up_S4E26.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_looking_at_the_chest_S4E26.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_looking_at_the_chest_S4E26.png Twilight_glowing_S4E26.png The_Mane_6_gets_sucked_into_the_chest_S4E26.png The_magic_leaving_the_chest_S4E26.png Pinkie_transforming_S4E26.png Pinkie's_Rainbow_Power_form_S4E26.png|Смех! Rainbow_Dash_transforming_S4E26.png Rainbow's_Rainbow_Power_form_S4E26.png|Преданность! Applejack's_Rainbow_Power_form_S4E26.png|Честность! Fluttershy's_Rainbow_Power_form_S4E26.png|Доброта! Rarity's_Rainbow_Power_form_S4E26.png|Щедрость! The_Mane_6_in_their_Rainbow_Power_forms_S4E26.png|Магия! Tirek_sees_the_Mane_6_powered_up_S4E26.png Tirek_about_to_shoot_a_laser_beam_S4E26.png Tirek_shooting_laser_beam_at_the_Mane_6_S4E26.png Tirek_pointing_at_the_Mane_6_S4E26.png Main_cast_powering_up_S4E26.png Twilight_-but_I_carry_within_me_the_most_powerful_magic_of_all!-_S4E26.png The_Mane_6_shooting_rainbow_beam_at_Tirek_S4E26.png Tirek_defeated_S4E26.png Tirek_becoming_less_powerful_S4E26.png Tirek_becoming_less_powerful_2_S4E26.png Tirek_becoming_less_powerful_3_S4E26.png Tirek_imprisoned_S4E26.png Cerberus_on_guard_S4E26.png A_big_ball_of_rainbow_magic_rises_up_S4E26.png Map_of_Equestria_S4E26.png Shockwave_S4E26.png Twilight_and_Rarity_in_their_Rainbow_Power_forms_S4E26.png|Единороги. Shining_Armor_and_the_guards_waking_up_S4E26.png Shining_Armor_able_to_use_magic_S4E26.png Shining_Armor_smiling_S4E26.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_returning_Pegasi_magic_S4E26.png|Пегасы. The_Wonderbolts_able_to_fly_S4E26.png Derpy_flying_S4E26.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_flying_transition_S4E26.png Earth_pony_magic_returned_S4E26.png|Земные пони. Caramel_has_his_cutie_mark_back_S4E26.png The_Appleloosans_happy_S4E26.png The_chains_disappearing_S4E26.png Celestia_with_her_magic_back_S4E26.png Luna_and_Cadance_have_their_magic_back_S4E26.png|Аликорны. The_princesses_smiling_S4E26.png The_ball_of_magic_back_at_the_Tree_of_Harmony_S4E26.png Mane_6_back_at_the_Tree_of_Harmony_S4E26.png The_magic_enters_the_chest_S4E26.png Pinkie,_Rainbow_and_Applejack_in_their_Rainbow_Power_forms_S4E26.png Twilight,_Rarity_and_Fluttershy_in_their_Rainbow_Power_forms_S4E26.png Tree_of_Harmony_surging_with_light_S4E26.png Rainbow_shoots_out_of_the_ground_S4E26.png Tree_of_Harmony_chest_rises_off_the_floor_S4E26.png Harmony_chest_riding_the_rainbow_S4E26.png Rainbow_over_Ponyville_S4E26.png Harmony_chest_sinking_into_the_ground_S4E26.png Castle_rising_out_of_the_ground_S4E26.png Castle_towers_over_Ponyville_S4E26.png Castle of Friendship glowing radiantly S4E26.png |-| 10 = Сумеречная Искорка: принцесса дружбы ---- Mane_6_at_their_castle_S4E26.png|Добро пожаловать в ваш новый дом, девочки! Main_6_Rainbow_Power_S4E26.png Mane_6's_Rainbow_Power_wearing_off_S4E26.png Rarity_-are_you_all_seeing_what_I'm_seeing--_S4E26.png Mane_6_staring_at_the_castle_S4E26.png Twilight_and_friends_looking_back_to_princesses_S4E26.png Princesses_and_Discord_S4E26.png Ponies_and_princesses_walking_through_the_castle_S4E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_-as_princess,_I_believe-_S4E26.png Castle of Friendship distance shot S4E26.png Twilight_-the_role_I_choose_to_have!-_S4E26.png Twilight_-I_didn't_defeat_Tirek_on_my_own-_S4E26.png Mane_6_and_Spike_group_hug_S4E26.png Celestia_opening_the_throne_room_doors_S4E26.png Mane_6_and_Spike_in_happy_surprise_S4E26.png Mane_6_and_Spike_enter_the_throne_room_S4E26.png Main_cast_impressed_by_throne_room_S4E26.png Rainbow_Dash_sitting_in_her_throne_S4E26.png Rarity_and_Spike_sitting_in_their_thrones_S4E26.png Celestia_-what_is_the_princess_of_friendship_without_her_friends--_S4E26.png Twilight_surrounded_by_her_friends_S4E26.png Discord_hiding_from_Mane_6_S4E26.png Twilight_sympathetic_of_Discord_S4E26.png Discord_levitated_down_to_Mane_6_S4E26.png Main_cast_and_Discord_group_hug_S4E26.png Discord_-wait_a_minute!-_S4E26.png Discord_-where's_my_throne--_S4E26.png Fluttershy_-I_don't_think_you're_quite_there_yet-_S4E26.png Discord_-I_suppose_not-_S4E26.png |-| 11 = Видишь радугу - вспомни ---- Castle of Friendship pan down S4E26.png Ponyville_residents_approaching_the_castle_S4E26.png Ponyville_residents_in_surprise_S4E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_at_the_castle_front_doors_S4E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_invites_ponies_inside_S4E26.png Ponyville_Residents_S4E26.png Ponyville_residents_smiling_S4E26.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_mid-air_hoof_bump_S4E26.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_fly_through_the_castle_S4E26.png Ponyville_residents_enter_the_throne_room_S4E26.png Rarity_and_Applejack_singing_S4E26.png Rarity_and_AJ_joined_by_Pinkie_and_RD_S4E26.png Mane_6_singing_together_S4E26.png Mane_6_at_the_center_of_the_throne_room_S4E26.png Rainbow_circles_the_castle_exterior_S4E26.png Coco_Pommel_in_Let_the_Rainbow_Remind_You_S4E26.png Wonderbolts_in_Let_the_Rainbow_Remind_You_S4E26.png Wonderbolts_flying_down_to_Cloudsdale_S4E26.png Cheese_Sandwich_in_Let_the_Rainbow_Remind_You_S4E26.png|Чиз Сэндвич (И Мягколетый Два)... Cheese_Sandwich_blowing_party_favor_S4E26.png Breezies_in_Let_the_Rainbow_Remind_You_S4E26.png Breezies_watching_the_friendship_rainbow_S4E26.png Silver_Shill_in_Let_the_Rainbow_Remind_You_S4E26.png Discord_accepted_by_ponies_S4E26.png Discord_gives_Celestia_a_bouquet_of_flowers_S4E26.png|Кто дал Селестии эти цветы? Discord_winking_at_Celestia_S4E26.png Mane_6_and_Spike_gather_for_final_shot_S4E26.png Twilight's_Kingdom_final_group_shot_S4E26.png|Друзья навсегда Twilight's_Kingdom_final_group_photo_S4E26.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Tirek's_eyes_S4E26.jpg S4 ending teaser.png Twilight's Kingdom Part 2 - We Will Always Shine Promotional Picture.png Princesses_being_controlled_by_the_force_S4E26.png Hub Promo 4.434s Throne Room S4F.png Hub Promo 4.473s Throne Room S4F.png Twilight's Kingdom Enterplay poster.png en:Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона